


Season 3: The new weirdmageddon

by DelfinoBlu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Returning to Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelfinoBlu/pseuds/DelfinoBlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The terrible Bill Cipher is back, more vengeful than ever. he is free thanks to his brother Buddy! So for ours favorite twins there will be new adventures and...new loves! Yes, it's so. in this story there are also new couples as Dipper x Oc (Oc Female) or Stan x Oc. And even here the old pairs, really canonical: Soos x Melody and Blubs x Durland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Return to Gravity Falls

Note: Here is a sequel of the last two seasons of Gravity Falls, set in the year following in the summer, as determined by the letter written by the sweet Wendy: "See you next summer.". And moreover signed by various friends, as well as by Wendy. So a year later, finally the twins Dipper and Mabel returned to Gravity Falls the following summer, with the consent of their parents. And are returned even their uncles Ford and Stan. Obviously, their friends and the whole town of Gravity Falls them warmly welcomed i little twins, since they were the heroes who had saved the place from the terrible and disastrous apocalypse caused by an evil spirit nicknamed Bill Cipher. The little twins, now teenagers, with time They received new friendships and new loves and increasingly close relations with their uncles. But also new adventures. At the beginning, in fact, Dipper and Mabel thought they could spend this time a "quiet" summer without unexpected when he did not return until the terrible Bill Chiper, which has become more and more vindictive than ever. you do not know how, but the spirit was able to break free from his stone prison thanks to the power of revocation by his brother, Buddy Cipher, simply said Billy (with the "y"): a spirit in the form of silver triangle overthrown, good and generous and big fan of yoga and inner peace in Buddha style, for this his nickname Buddy. Quite the opposite of Bill Cipher. Buddy thought, liberating it, that he would be able to convince his twin to redeem himself completely, given the past failures by the evil spirit. But Bill was not able however to forget his revenge, become increasingly malicious and unfriendly. So, Buddy seeing the bad intentions of Bill, reluctantly bound him in a parallel universe called The Kingdom Of Others Memory. Taking advantage of the fact that his brother was left with no powers because of the clash with Stan and that's why he could not rebel, Buddy did attach it in a dark corner of the Kingdom Of OthersMemory world with a magic golden chain. So that Bill could meditate alone on his evil deeds. But Buddy, leaving him alone, He has not come to terms with the mental will of his brother. In fact, Bill was able to slowly summon his new power: the monopoly of Memory. This new power could not help Bill to free from his prison, but just could, however, help him accomplish his revenge: Destroy forever Pines family. With that power, he could get in touch with other spirits "sleepers" were imprisoned in parts of Gravity Falls, all his servants, and encourage it to wake up and destroy his enemies. Has also the power of create new nightmares to the inhabitants of Gravity Falls. And so he began another "adventurous" Summer for our favorite twins.

About love, however, I thought of giving the new soul mates in Dipper and Mabel, before the return of Bill Cipher: The arrival of Irish twins, Jane and Tommy. I really like it Wendy because fun and nice but unfortunately too old to Dipper, while I dont'like never Pacifica at all, even if she is actually good. I do not like it either CandyxDipper. This is why I thought of a new soul mate for Dipper. Mabel was also unlucky in love, I'm sorry to know that his friend Mermando is about to marry another girl. I would have liked to see them together, in pairs. And Mabel therefore deserves a new love really requited: Tommy. Even Stan and Ford will receive a new love, but unfortunately they fall in love soon with the same woman. And this thing will jeopardize the brotherly relationship between the twins, because of jealousy. In addition to new imaginary couples, in this story there will also be old pairs really canonical: MelodyxSoos and BlubsxDurland (the latter now declared official in the last episode of the second season and confirmed by the author, Alex Hirsch. And, Yes, I love also the stories of love yaoi).

For couples in love, in Gravity Falls would be held a traditional feast of entertainment, called "Search and dance with your soul mate," which opens at least every three years for a special occasion. And this festival can help our protagonists to discover the true feelings and declare it them to their soulmates.

Enjoy the reading for the next and first chapter!

Please, leave here reviews also just for a suggestion.

P.S. I'm Italian and my English is not very good, but I try to write as best I can do.


	2. Home, Sweet home.

**Home, Sweet home.**

Here, finally at home.

Dipper and Mabel, along with their pet pig, tried a strange sense of sadness mixed with nostalgia and a bit 'of happiness. Sad to be gone from Gravity Falls and when they greeted their friends. Nostalgia for having missed for their uncles, but also especially for their parents. And a bit 'of happiness to be home at last ... .a home, a place so familiar and cozy at the same time. That is how they tried the twins, returning in California. Just arrived down from the bus, their parents were already in front of them to welcome them and embrace them. And the little twins had not lost time to run to their, with tears in his eyes and the brightest smiles. Thus took place a long, warm embrace that portrays a perfect family picture, so for several minutes.

After the embrace, the twins could not wait to tell all that had happened to Gravity Falls. And the same goes for and Mrs. Pines, who were eager to hear their stories. First, they accompanied them leading to the house. While walking with them, Mr. Pines noticed something different about Dipper.

"You've grown a lot, I see." He murmured, watching it quietly. "And not just physically. You are a bit 'different even within you. You ... .yes, more mature and serious than before. Who knows, maybe you'll have been doing in Gravity Falls? And what a nice new hat you have ... is a memory that you bought in that place, right? ".

On hearing those words, Dipper became red in the face. He lowered his hat over his eyes, as if to hide his true face. "Not really, Dad ...".

And Mabel intervened immediately on the defensive for her brother. "Here, it's a long story, Dad. That hat, really, is a gift from a friend of hers, a girl. ".

 _Girl._ To hear this, Dipper blushed even more furiously.

"Oh, I see." He said his father, more intrigued than ever. "So it's a crush, huh Dipper? It looks nice and cute this girl, if he made you a gift like that. "

Dipper shook his head, embarrassed. "She's just a friend. Nothing more.". He replied, hiding his face again, with hat visor. The part of Wendy was the only thing that Dipper not would never tell. _I do not think that Dad and Mom will be thrilled when they find out I'm in love with a much older girl than me. A sixteen year old._ Dipper thought, sadly.

"Ok, right." Reassured his father, smiling at Dipper. He gave him also an affectionate pat on the back. Dipper finally smiled, now quiet.

Arrived at the threshold of the house, the twins left a big sigh of relief.

"It even seems passed a century since we left the house.".

Mabel observed, looking around wistfully. He dropped on the floor his two suitcases; a trolley and a large bag of blue with yellow stars. One of those pockets in sailor style, always lean on your shoulders.

But there was an unexpected: At thud, was heard a strange noise inside the bag. One might almost say the cry of an animal, such as "Oink!".

The parents were amazed and perplexed, to hear a similar noise. First they looked at the bag which already began to move a bit ', then the twins. Now more severely. "Tell the truth, Mabel. What do you have in that bag? " The father asked, crossing his arms.

Mabel looked down, blushing. He began fiddling with a lock of hair. "Here, I did not know exactly how you would have behaved ... In case if I had brought with me a small animal pet. I thought, in fact, that maybe you would have reacted badly, if I brought with me ... ..Waddles. ". And she opened the bag, revealing at inside a young pig.

The parents were out of breath. "Mabel, my darling ..." said the mother. "You know well that we can not keep a pig. It is not like a dog or a cat. And then the pigs are not suitable as pets, they need to eat more and sleep in the mud. ".

"This is not true." Retorted Mabel, desperate. "The pigs, at least in recent times, have also been used as pets, as well as for food. And then waddles is different: he's very good and obedient, can learn a lot about how to behave in the house. Now look. Waddles, a kennel! " The pork obeyed, wagging his tail happy. The mother looked up at the sky. "Oh, perfect. Now we have a pig that behaves like a dog. ".

"Yes, like the famous Babe of the film.". Mabel joked, beaming.

"I do not know how you two have done to bring a pig with you, during the bus trip. I thought it was forbidden to travel with pets ... ". Observed doubtfully, the father.

"Well ..." Said Mabel, looking at his pig. "We managed to convince the coach driver to take him with us, thanks to our great-uncles ...".

Suddenly, Dipper gave her a strong pat with his elbow. Mabel remembered immediately that the parents still did not know the reappearance of the old great-uncle Ford, the twin of Stan. "I mean, thanks to our great-uncle Stan.". The twins would tell back later the Ford uncle's return, given the tension in the air because of the pig.

"Ah." The father said, puzzled. "So it was him, to give to you in gift this pig?"

Mabel denied. "Not exactly. I've won at a fairground ... So waddles became my beloved pet, all summer. Me and waddles, on departure, we both became sad when it comes to separate us. But fortunately the Stan uncle did not allow me to do so. Indeed he managed to convince the driver to accept the pig (threatening). And so we arrived here. ".

And Mabel began to smile broadly, repeatedly slamming his eyes. That's one of those angel faces. An old trick to convince and to soften parents to keep the little Waddles.

"Well, in this case ...". Mr. Pines said, turning to his wife. "If it was the great-uncle Stan to decide so, I do not see why bring back the pig." He began to scratch his neck uncertain.

He then turned to his daughter. "Mabel, if your pig is good and obedient as you say...Then you can keep it with you. Just that he does not do damage here. Otherwise we will sell to some farmer in a trade show, or whatever. "

Mabel immediately began bouncing joyously, like crazy. "Yup! Thanks Dad!". And she ran to embrace him. She hugged also her mother.

"Ok, that's enough." Sighed her mother, amiably. "Now, you two go get settled in your room. And Change your clothes, which will be ready in a few hours dinner. So after you will tell us everything. ".

"Yes, sir!" They said the twins in unison. And they ran away to their rooms, going up the stairs. With their pig in tow, then.

An hour later, finally to dinner.

The twins, just arrived, had already begun to tell of Gravity Falls. And Dipper was the first to speak, with some enthusiasm. He told of how he had spent, along with Mabel, summer in Gravity Falls. The extravagance of the great-uncle Stan and his "museum". The contagious sympathy of Soos. New friendships. The mysteries and legends that are often told in Gravity Falls woods. The friendliness of citizenship and their Tyler mayor. Then the turn of Mabel talking. She told her of his first amusement, of her new friendships with two friends, her pig at the fairground, and then of her first crush.

At hearing this, Dipper thought to avoid well to tell that Wendy was his first crush. It would be too embarrassing for him. He said that in fact she was just a friend. A small lie, for a good purpose.

For a few minutes, the twins still continued to speak well of Gravity Falls. Obviously, they did not say that this place was also full of real magic and strange creatures. It would be too weird to believe it really. Then, after, finally they spoke of the return of Ford's great-uncle.

As expected, parents were left speechless.

Mr. Pines was confused as ever. "Because I did not know anything? I thought Uncle Stan would have warned me on the phone, telling me of the Ford back. At least, before your arrival. "

"I thought, too me.". Intervened Dipper, quiet. "But since the great-uncles reconciled at last, after so many years of hatred and separation, they decided to go together to make up for lost time, between twin brothers. So they went together to the sea, on an old boat. In search of new adventures and pastimes to do together. For this, they could not find the time to warn you and tell everything on the phone. And so they recommended, at the end, which we will then were telling Ford the great-uncle. calmly. ".

"Oh.". Replied Mr. Pines, thoughtfully. He set the cutlery on the plate and stared at his son, gravely. "This is incredible.".

Mabel now looked at her brother with a broad smile, and Dipper nodded pulling from his pocket a piece of paper with a number written on it. "Here this is the phone number, the great-uncles. Of their old home, where they grew up together before the separation. ".

The parents were surprised. "Are you telling me that they are back in New Jersey?" He asked the father, taking the leaflet.

"Yes, to take their old boat they had built by young people." Dipper said, eating a last bite of mashed potatoes.

"Oh, okay." He murmured , increasingly thoughtful. "So the Pines family has a little 'enlarged."

The little twins nodded in unison. "Yes, it is."

The father gave a fake cough, to take a serious pose. "Okay, guys. Tell me all on Great-uncle Ford. "

Mabel and Dipper exchanged a happy look, and they returned together to look at the parents. Thus began the story of Uncle Ford. They said that their uncle not was died but only disappeared, without leaving any trace. He was simply went in search of himself, and what is more in search of mysterious little explored places to write in his scientific reports. In the end, He also wanted to make the mysterious. Obviously, The twins not said nothing of the magical portal that had taken Uncle Ford, because of the brawl with his brother Stan. Even this would be too weird.

Finished the story, the father got up from the table. "Ok, I'll call later your great-uncle Ford on the phone."

"You can do it now. It is possible that at this time the great-uncles will now be home after the boat ride. "He felt Dipper, with a sly wink. Hush.

"Ah, well." He said , satisfied with that answer. "Okay, time to call your Uncle Ford. You two, in the meantime, you can watch TV. If you want. ".

Dipper politely he denied. "Before we help the mom to put in place the kitchen.". Mabel gave a sly wink. "Before Duty, then pleasure.". And the two began to put away the dishes and cutlery from the table, and then bring everything in the kitchen. The parents were surprised: they had never seen their children so "mature" and kind. The period in Gravity Falls had them did change a bit '. "They grow a bit 'too fast.".The mother sighed, with a sad smile. Mr Pines nodded to his wife. "Yeah." And immediately he left the dining room, to go to the corridor outside his cell. He typed the number written on the paper and waited for a few minutes, with the phone on the ear, until she heard arriving Uncle Ford's voice. "Hello?".

"Hi, are you Uncle Ford? The twins have told me about you. ". Announced , anxious.

"Oh, it's you, my nephew?" Croaked the voice of Uncle Ford on the phone. "How are you? What have they told you Mabel and Dipper on me? ".

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Mabel held out one ear to the hallway, where you could almost hear her father's voice that spoke something on the phone. "What do you think they will stay saying?". Asked anxiously Dipper, and piled the last dishes. Mabel shrugged. "I do not know exactly. But I hope good news. " She showed off one of its unmistakable bright smiles. The usual optimistic. Dipper smiled fondly to his sister. "I hope so much, too me". Mabel continued with his optimism. "I hope they'll let us leave for Gravity Falls, also next summer.". Dipper nodded silently, expectantly, too.

Meanwhile, his father finally appeared in the doorway. "Guys, they want you to on the phone."

The twins cried for happiness and immediately rushed into the hall to take the phone out of the hand of the father.

"Hello, Uncle Ford!". They shouted in unison, happier than ever. On the other side of the phone, Uncle Ford covered his ear to avoid the risk of becoming deaf because of Whooping voice of his grandchildren, and laughed happy. "Hello guys. How are you?". Behind him, laughed also the uncle Stan for the enthusiasm of his grandchildren.

"We well!" They said once again in unison, the little twins. "And you?".

Uncle Ford chuckled a little 'happily, and said that he and Stan's uncle were well. Then he added. "Your father told me all about us. Apparently, he does not know about monsters and spells that were in Gravity Falls. Neither of the portal and Bill Cipher. Well, I'm glad for you. You did well. It would be too hard to believe. They would have taken for fools. ". And he chuckled again.

"It already is." Said finally Dipper, chuckling. Then he grew serious, but still smiling. "We went back for a while ', but you already miss us so much."

Uncle Ford smiled sadly. "The same for us.". Hush. Then he added. "But there is good news. Your father and I talked about how you two were happy on holiday in Gravity Falls. Your father was speechless of your change. On the positive side, of course. And he even thinks it's a good thing. It will not have anything to say if the two of you will return to Gravity Falls, again, next summer. And so do we. ".

Dipper was speechless, he could not believe his ears. Even Mabel had been silent. Then, together, they answered almost both. "Really?".

Uncle Ford laughed, plugging the ear again. "Yes, my grandchildren. So it is. Try to talk to your father, then later you will tell me how it went. Ok? ".

The twins nodded, more excited than ever. "Another thing, boys.". He interjected Uncle Ford on the phone. "About half an hour ago, I heard Soos and Wendy on the phone with their news for all of us.".

Dipper gulped with excitement. "Tell me.". And Mabel increasingly strained his ear close to the phone. Uncle Ford replied calmly. "Soos asked of you, wanting to know if you were good and if you were willing to return to Gravity Falls. Obviously, after me, he talked to your Uncle Stan how it is going in the Mystery Shack. Wendy also asks of you. She says she feels your lack. ".

Dipper said nothing, as looked down. Hearing about Wendy hurt he a little.

Uncle Ford had not finished talking. "She said that these days is trying to send you a letter.". Dipper's eyes widened in amazement. "Really?".

The uncle nodded. "Yup. I gave me your address. We thought, I and Stan, it would please you and Mabel. In the name of friendship. You do not mind, do you? ".

Dipper smiled a bit '. "No. We are very happy, indeed. ".

Uncle Ford laughed. "All right, guys. Glad we talked with you today. And then let me know after com'andata with your father. Ok? ".

Dipper nodded happily. Ford sighed softly in response. "Okay, guys. Now we have to go. Good night.". And he hung up the phone with a click sound. Mabel looked at his brother, still smiling with emotion. "Do you realize, brother? We can go back again to Gravity Falls ". His twin nodded, thinking at the letter of Wendy who was yet to come. "Yes, it is." He responded.

At the same time, in which the twins were still on the phone, their parents looked at them with curiosity. "I have not never seen them so happy and full of enthusiasm. And are so grown up." Murmured the mother, moved.

Mr. Pines nodded in agreement. "It must be the effect of Gravity Falls. And to think that until a few years ago, Dipper hated to go camping or in the woods, or something similar. He wanted to stay at home, playing with video games. And now look at him. ".

"Yeah, it's true." watched Mrs. Pines, taking her husband's hand.

Mr. Pines looked at his wife. "You know what, honey? Me and Uncle Ford talked for a bit 'of Gravity Falls. And how happy our children were there. He asked me if we regret if we can let go Dipper and Mabel to Gravity Falls, the next summer. ".

Mrs. Pines was amazed. "Seriously?". And she began to smile with happiness. Mr. Pines nodded, patting the hand of his wife. "Yup. Would I do it. If it's good enough also for you". Mrs. Pines was happy with the answer. "Of course, dear. We would do this, for our children. If they are pleasing ... ". Mr. Pines laughed. "I think that will make him very happy. You're assured. "

Finally, they returned the little twins back.

"There it is.". the father he rejoiced. "You talked for a long time with your great-uncles, right"?

Mabel and Dipper nodded, hoping to hear the news that both waited.

"And I imagine that you have also talked about how to get back again in Gravity Falls, next summer. Though not without our consent."

The twins nodded again, with eyes full of hope.

The father opened his arms, with enthusiasm. "Well, me and your mum we have decided to leave depart you for Gravity Falls, next year!".

The twins cried for happiness and ran to hug and thank their parents. "Yes! Thanks, Mom and Dad! ".

An hour later, the twins were already in their bedroom. They were both in their pajamas, just about to go to bed. Dipper pulled out of his jacket the note he had left the Wendy, before leaving. He still had in mind that magic word "See you next summer.".

He sighed happily. "I do not can not believe this is really happening.".

And he looked up to wade his sister. "Me too, brother." Said Mabel, as she put to bed his little pig.

then he joined his brother and took the paper.

"What do you do, Mabel?". The Dipper asked, intrigued and worried. Mabel winked. "Now you'll see.". And he put the piece of paper on the desk, as he pulled something out of the drawer. A few minutes later, Mabel turned to show the result to his twin. The paper t is now in a beautiful colored frame, behind glass. Dipper was speechless, and took the frame to admire it better. "But it's beautiful, Mabel. Really.".

Mabel blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Dipper. I thought that this letter had something special. Something magical. For this, I thought I'd frame it to protect it. But also because it could bring good luck. "

Dipper was moved by those beautiful words, and hugged her sister.

"Thank you, Mabel. Now let's go to bed. But first a nice place for our favorite frame. ".

And in the end he chose a beautiful empty area on the wall above his desk. "Here it is. So we will see more in front, in front of our beds. ".

"Nice idea.". She replied her sister, holding his thumb up in approval. Then he went to bed, with a small yawn. "Good night, Dipper".

"Good night, Mabel." And he put the bedside light, that it was between the two beds. Before falling asleep completely, Dipper looked at the frame now illuminated by the moonlight. He immediately thought of Gravity Falls and his friends. Then he made a huge smile: "See you next summer." Shortly after, finally he fell asleep.

At next chapter.

Author: Tadaaaa! I hope you enjoy it!

Please, leave here reviews also just for a suggestion.

P.S. I'm Italian and my English is not very good or all perfect, but I try to write as best I can do. ;)


	3. The Wendy's Letter

**The Wendy's Letter.**

A month had passed since the twins had arrived at home. It was on October 1, and the leaves of the trees had almost lost their bright summer green around the back from school, Dipper and Maber drew near to the mailbox of their home. Dipper was the first to open that mailbox, but then he was disappointed when he looked into the result.

"No mail, right?". His sister asked, looking genuinely sorry.

Dipper nodded sadly in silence, as he closed the red mailbox.

Mabel put the hand on shoulder of her brother."Perhaps Wendy had a lot to do in Gravity Falls, after the disaster caused by Bill. Maybe she just sent later later his letter. Maybe we should just wait...still a little. " She gave him a reassuring smile.

Dipper looked seriously his twin. "Yes maybe. However….". Then he began to fondle the soft peak of his new hat. "It's been a month, we are now in October.".Mabel looked down. "Already.". Suddenly, she pulled out a paper bag and drew out a hot donut fragrant."Here, brother. I'ts for you. To sweeten your mood. ". And she began with a beaming smile. "Be optimist".

Dipper was moved and took the donut. "Thank you, Mabel. Maybe you're right. We just have to wait still. Now let's go inside. ".And the twins entered the house, continuing to chat. "True, it's been a month, but it seems almost a century, since we have left Gravity Falls.". Mabel remarked, putting her backpack on the floor. "And next summer seems far away ... but come on! Not so bad after all. We found here our old friends, and our new middle school is not as terrible as Wendy had told. Perhaps we are only at the beginning of our adolescence. ".

Dipper off his hat and ruffled his hair. "Already". And he began to puff, ironically a little'. "Aside some bully that have targeted my hair, with their stupid sticky rubber bullets.". He was finally able to take away a piece of rubber. Almost snatching a little tuft of hair.

Mabel laughed, embarrassed . "Aside from that."

Dipper sighed frustrated. "Bullies are the only thing that I can not bear at school. And they are much worse than those in primary school: they take you right to punch, every time you do something wrong. If one of them dares to touch me or my sister, I'd send them to fuck off ... ". Immediately, he covered her mouth realizing what he was saying.

Mabel started strong chuckling, pointing a finger at him. "Ah-ha! My brother said the first dirty word! That's one of the first steps of adolescense. " Dipper became red in the face, and laughed too him. "Yeah, the teenage years.".

Mabel now made a serious and curious at the same time. "You think that will be the effect of teenage hormones? In short, the kind that is often talked about in school? Maybe that's why you're so very grouchy black. " Dipper shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe yes. Now let's greet our mom. ". Mabel nodded and followed his twin, going to the dining room.

At one point, The twins remained open-mouthed when they saw their father sitting at the table reading his newspaper. "Hello guys. Welcome at home!".

"Pope? I thought you were at work at this time. ". He asked amazed Dipper.

Mr. Pines laughed amused, as he held away his newspaper. "I've done before and so I went at home soon.". And he began to light his pipe. "Com'andata to school?".

"Pretty good". They answered both twins, almost relieved.

Mr. Pines smiled satisfied and took something from the table. "Since I have returned home earlier than expected, so I took the mail. I announce that there's a letter for you and Mabel, from Gravity Falls. From a certain Wendy. ".

The twins were left breathless for a minute, then cried ecstatic. "Yup! It's finally here ! ".

And Dipper ran to take the letter, with a fast move lightning and with eyes full of hope.

The father had not seen his son so determined and full of enthusiasm. Not so, in that way. He gave a sly smile, putting his pipe in his mouth again.

"Who is Wendy? A new friend, from Gravity Falls? Mica is not that girl who has given Dipper a new hat? His first crush, is not it? Tell me, Mabel, so with your brother? ".

Dipper blushed furiously. "Dad, please. I've already said. She's just ... um ... a friend of mine, and that's it. ".

Mr. Pines raised his hands, chuckling, as resigned. "Ok, Ok. Forget it!". And he winked at Mabel. She nodded, and turned to Dipper. "Now we go in to our room, quietly reading a letter.". "Yes, let's run!". And the twins lost no time to run to their room. Just arrived, Mabel had already excitedly. "Come on, opened it! I want to know coma goes to Gravity Falls ... And especially as now they will be my friends! "

Also Dipper was eager to do so, and so opened the envelope. He pulled out a blue sheet of paper folded in two and unfolded it. His hands were shaking so much already, like never before. He was totally excited, like a little kid on Christmas Day.

Then he began to read aloud:

_Dear Dipper and Mabel,_

_How are you? I apologize for having written and sent this letter so late ..._

_But I had a lot to do with the shop Mystery Shack. Plus, I had to give a hand to all the citizens of Gravity Falls, to help them fix their thing ... after the Bill Cipher apocalypse._ _I'm sorry for putting so much to answer, but you know I do not own a computer and I just use the phone to contact you. I have grown so my father taught me the importance of staying in touch with nature. Away from technology. He's like that, he's an old-fashioned type. What can you do? I am and always will be the daughter of a woodcutter. Certainly, with a new computer or a latest generation phone, it will be much easier and faster to contact._

_But, on reflection, a warm letter of paper has more soul and poetry ... than a cold and metallic computer! Do not believe? For me, it is. I am very well at to write on this card, because thishelp me to think calmly. While I write these words, I do occasionally paused to admire the view that prevails entirely on Gravity Falls. Yes, you read right: I find myself now on the highest hill in the woods, where you can see all that small country. A real show. It is also so nice to write under a tree, where already beginning to drop some yellowed leaves in front of me. A pleasant little rain of autumn ... "._

_Dipper paused, looking up wistfully his eyes. To read those last words, she had given him a little thrill. Those words seemed full of love for him, even if it is not really. But Dipper hoped that they were it a bit'. Mabel sensed something seeing his brother's expression._ _She patted him comforting and a warm encouraging smile. "Continue, Dipper. Quietly. "_ _Dipper rose a bit' and nodded with a smile, then read the letter._

_"I imagine that you would want to know how it is going now to the whole Gravity Falls ... .._

_Well, I can tell you that has changed the lives of nearly all of the inhabitants of Gravity Falls, after the Apocalypse. On the positive side, of course. Yes, it is, my boys. It is as if all that experience lived in that particular period had helped our friends to be more selfless, brave and kind as not ever. While it was always the same._ _As an example, Soos already thought of wanting to go and live with Melody, in a new house to themselves. Obviously, after having earned enough money, In Mistery Shack. Without, however, straying too far from his beloved grandmother, while desiring a more independent life. Indeed, he even thought of wanting to expand the family in a few years. And business is good as well in Mystery Shack._ _The Mayor Tyler, then, has become more collaborative and more enthusiastic than usual. He began to make plans in wanting to renew a bit 'the city. Everything to make it a little 'more welcoming, even Gedeon is starting to really make an honest living, without cheating. He went to help his father at work, and became kind and friendly with everyone. Now as a normal child._ _Pacifica also has changed a bit 'long: Although still a bit' vain, has become more gentle and mild even with the girls less popular._ _What about the policemen Durland and Blubs? Although still a little 'childish, they are now less fearful and lazy than before. Especially, the Blubs sheriff. After he had recovered his beloved companion Durland, he has become more protective and severe than usual. Even more courageous and gentle at the same time. He It is realize what it means to protect and care for the people he loves. So he really does his duty, out of love for the city and for Durland. It becomes a sheriff more responsible, than usual. Although he had not lost the habit of joking around with others._ _And then, dear Mabel, your friends Candy and Grenda are well and they asked me about you. They also say they can not wait to meet you again in Gravity Falls. And just about this, we have all known from Ford that you will return to Gravity Falls, next summer. And we are all very happy for that. All Gravity Falls is also grateful to you for saving his life. It's changed for the better, thanks to you. An old proverb says this: The changes, big or small, make do grow you always. With new life experiences and new adventures._ _Do not forget it, guys._

_And we can not wait to arrive early summer. We await you with trepidation, as the whole Citizenship of Gravity Falls. And then I will continue to write and send new letters._

_See you soon, guys! By Wendy._

_P.S. Write me soon you too, please. A big kiss._

Dipper gently folded the paper, put it in the envelope and placed it on his bedside table. He took a long breath, looking nostalgically colored frame with the famous letter "See you next summer." He was also about to cry, for emotion. "Everyone has heard our lack, Mabel. And we too. ".

Mabel smiled quietly to his brother, as response. Then she got out of bed to go get something from the desk. A pen and a blank sheet. "How about writing our reply message and send it to our friends at Gravity Falls?".

The Dipper smile's widely spread, to the delight. "Yes, good idea. Give me the pen. ". And he began to sit, at the desk.

Stooping on the white sheet, he now looked very focused and determined. He thought for a moment, tapping with the pen on the surface of the table, then suddenly brightened. He began writing emphatically.

" _Dear Wendy,_

_Thanks for your nice letter. we are also very happy to come to you in Gravity Falls. It would be wonderful to see you and great-uncles, next summer …."_

Dipper continued to write, without problems and with some enthusiasm. Like a river in flood, without never quit. And the pen ran smoothly, that it was just beautiful. And Mabel was so moved to see his twin now completely happy, and after she sat down at the desk too her. The two went together for a few minutes to write that letter, then they exchanged a big smile and a pleasant look complicit. Always together, between brothers.

He spent much time in the Pines home. In the middle of autumn, they were beginning to get new letters by Wendy. And even those of great-uncles. And Wendy, in those letters, replied that Gravity Falls was proceeding well. Or that Mystery Shack had finally set up new creations and new exhibitions coming. Or that the Mayor Tyler had planned to renovate some old houses, to bring prestige to the city. In short, a bit 'of everything. And the great-uncles responded instead that their boat was in need of a new repair. And they could not wait to review their beloved grandchildren.

And Dipper, after reading all those letters, he had put it in an old cardboard box, storing them carefully. As a precious treasure. But the letter most beautiful and special of all came just before Christmas. Since she arrived that letter, the twins had finished decorating their Christmas tree ... just in time!

And that letter was deemed to be special, because inside contained a picture-postcard as well as a written message.

It was a picture of the entire citizenry of Gravity Falls, all smiles beneath festoons Christmas, surrounded by snow. And at the corner of the picture there was a red written in beautiful handwriting refined: "Merry Christmas to all." Among the crowd, there were also their great-uncles.

The twins were moved and excited for that small gift so unexpected, then Dipper took the letter and read:

_Hi, dear twins._

_Like this photo? I hope yes. And this time to write this letter, we are here me and your great-uncles. All together here, to tell you so many things. Stan and Ford have come here to see the progress of our beloved village._

_Gravity Falls, made new, now it seems an another city._ _Not only because of the Mayor Tyler... .But also because of citizens and their warm welcome._ _But more especially for the Christmas Magic. I do not know why, but for me it is._ _Here, the atmosphere seems more beautiful and sweet as never seen before._

_It makes you warm your heart when you see in the street thousands of elegantly decorated parcels, gorgeous bright festoons, delicious hearty dinners, poignant songs. Even here it has fallen a lot of snow. Beautiful, soft, almost high a meter. Never seen like that, at that height. A wonderful show!_

_And then the Magic of Christmas, in addition, brings forth many feelings combined._ _Such as friendship, brotherhood and love!_

_Believe me, in this season I have never seen so much love here. It is as if it were already on Valentine's day. O as just arrived the spring, the mating season._ _Think you, the spring in reverse ...Considering that here we are at Christmas, in the middle of winter. I assure you, my boys. Thanks to the magic of Christmas, many couples are in sunlight. With a small but remarkable courage that I admire very much the same._

_For example, Soos has finally asked at Melody to want marry it, and she agreed with a yes! Right under the big Christmas tree in the square._ _perfect time for the wedding statement. Now that you are officially engaged, the two will get married next year._ _My father, an inveterate single widowed, has finally found his soul mate. Also Candy has found love after meeting a cute boy in an old general store. And she is so eager to tell all to you, dear Mabel, when she will have received in gift a new computer. So you will be contacted soon._ _Also The sheriff Blubs and his Vice Durland found almost the courage to reveal and show their love in public. They were very shy at the beginning, to demonstrate their affection publicly. Although the whole town of Gravity Falls already knows that particular relationship. Only that those two, being both men and also now a couple, they not whether felt to prove in public ..._

_But now, at Christmas, something has changed: They have finally found almost the courage to do it. Thanks to me. And how?_ _Well, quite by accident. A few days ago, my friends, as usual, have combined a little trouble, playing with the square snowballs. It was evening, there was no living soul around. Only snow and lit lamps. Only us._ _Then one of my friends did a trick with a big snowball, hurling it against the small statue of the square. And he did overthrow a bit '. After that gesture, the police patrol on the tour have seen it all and have intervened. Of course, my friends are all fled to escape the wrath of the sheriff. Only I was left here, quiet. I was just coming to the streets to sell the wood, where a relative of mine works in a shop near. I was just settling in front of the shop window, before going away with friends and close the store for the next day._ _"Wendy, when did your friends cease to make trouble?". He asked the sheriff, almost angry. But I did not feel at all threatened by him, indeed I smiled instead. "Well, it depends on them. We're just guys. "._ _Then I laughed when I saw something at the top. Almost choking and stifling my laughter, with both hands._ _Durland was surprised and confused. "What's so funny, little girl?"._ _That said, I have indicated something above their heads in silence._

_The two policemen turned up the face and were surprised to see a mistletoe hanging above them. You should see their faces, the two have become red with embarrassment !_ _The sheriff has put to stutter, redder than ever. "So what? It does not change what happened to your friends.. "_

_With a mischievous smile, I replied. "Why do not you kiss now? After all, you two are now a couple. "_ _A long awkward silence._

_"But are you crazy, Wendy? You must be joking, I hope ... ". He almost yelled the sheriff. And Durland has become more red in the face, than ever._ _I looked up to the sky. "What do you care? I know perfectly well of your relationship, without nessun problem. Also knows you the whole Gravity Falls. But here there is no one to look at you. And then if you do not kiss, mistletoe will bring bad luck. "._ _And I started to laugh a bit '. Then silence._

_Finally The two policemen were placed to look at one another. Blubs took off his hat and took the hand of Durland._ _"Well ... Wendy is right. Here there is no one, aside her. We Can do it here, our first kiss under the mistletoe. "._ _Durland smiled happily, moved. "Really, Daryl?". The sheriff nodded, then added another. "I love you." And the two have almost bowed, about to exchange the kiss. At the crucial moment, I will immediately I took a photo. The camera was hidden behind my back. A Polaroid. The policemen were not happy about that discovery, after the flash. "Ehii !"._

_"Sorry, I could not resist. You two are too cute. "._ _And after I ran away with the picture in hand. "Do not make those faces, you are very well as a couple. I am proud of your courage! "._ _Yes, it is my merit if now those two are a "official" couple. I could make a nosy reporter, as he had called me, the Sheriff. And this thing I do not mind at all. And then it was nice, to help a couple find the courage to be themselves. Long live the magic of Christmas! And also pure love._ _And I? Well, me and Robbie have finally made peace and now we are together._

_Guys, I still and always keep on repeating that "the changes make you grow always!"_

_And your great-uncles are agree to this. They want you healthy so fondly. And then, they warn that they have already sent you Christmas gifts._

_Now I leave you, my guys._

_Merry Christmas from all of us._

_Signed by: Wendy, Uncle Stan and Uncle Ford._

Dipper put the letter away and looked back at his sister. Mabel had not stopped laughing for a second, along the bed. "Haha, that funny those cops! So tender and clumsy at the same time! ". Even Dipper chuckled amused. "Yeah, it's true, Mabel. And what about Soos? I'm happy for him, that he want to marry Melody. ". Suddenly, he return serious and melancholy. Mabel looked at him in amazement. "What's up, brother?". Dipper shook her head. "Oh, nothing.". Then he took the letter to look it. "Almost all of them have found love. Even Wendy. We no."

Mabel suddenly became sad. "Already. It's true.". Then she straightened up, with a big smile on her lips. "Do you remember what he told Wendy? The changes, big or small, make do grow you always. With new life experiences and new adventures. Maybe for this summer we have not been so lucky in love. But the next? I bet it will be different this time. ". The humor of Mabel was truly contagious, that did go back to the hopeful smile at Dipper.

"Thank you, Mabel.". And he lifted his small fist for the ritual shot between twin brothers. "Always together, little sister?".

Mabel nodded and raised her hand to give the coup. "Always together, Dipper.". And the two fists met, sealing their eternal brotherhood.

Shortly after, Mabel picked up the Christmas souvenir photo and alighted from the bed with enthusiasm. "We put also this photo in the frame. Along with the letter of "See you next summer.". That said, she carefully put the photo on the glass of the picture, inserting it into the frame slot.

"Done. Is not it wonderful? ". Now the letter and the photo seemed to be a perfect family picture.

"Oh, it's perfect, Mabel.". He was moved Dipper, looking at the frame. The girl turned to his brother, with his face beaming now. "You realize? Candy perhaps will have a new computer as gift, with which contact me immediately. Finally, we can tell a lot of things before summer. And maybe it gives permission at Wendy to use it to talk to us. You do not believe? ".

Dipper nodded in agreement. Suddenly, he looked amazed at the window. "Mabel, look ! It's snowing, now ! ".His Sister could not believe his eyes, as she contemplated amazed snow.

"But it's beautiful! We go now to play out. " And she went out hurriedly from the room, after taking the sledge and a pair of gloves. Dipper, meanwhile, grabbed the last letter sent and handed it into the cardboard box. Then he began to wear gloves, now about to leave the room. Before doing so, he took one last look at the frame. The photo was in perfect position against the light of the unique ray of sun, showing all the smiling faces of the people of Gravity Falls.

With a small radiant smile, Dipper finally turned off the light and closed the door behind him.

Note: ta-daaa! Here it is! I hope you enjoyed this story. The next chapter talk about the return of the terrible Bill Cipher. How come? How As he will be able to stand against the family of Pines? What new secrets of the paranormal world? So many new adventures await our favorite characters.

Waiting for your reviews!


	4. The Return of the terrible demon Bill Cipher

**The Return of the terrible demon Bill Cipher**

 

Prologue. 6 hours before

"Finally spring is arrived.". Wendy thought, as watched quietly the entire Gravity Falls, from her favorite hill. The village was situated almost in the middle of the already blooming trees and a bright green on the leaves. The beautiful white flowers gave a sight to take breath away. And not Falls had become a bit larger than usual, thanks to new construction projects by the Mayor Tyler.

And the whole town was in excitement for the arrival of summer. People were in fact working on the final preparations to welcome the twins and their great-uncles. They were, after all, the heroes of Gravity Falls.

And Wendy had already made arrangements with their mayor, own for this. To prepare a warm welcome worthy of them. It was also a surprise as well. And to think that they were just at the beginning of April. It was still early, then, for the arrival of summer.

But it was better to take precautions with certain things like those. You never know.

Everybody wanted everything to be perfect and without error, before the arrival of the twins with their great-uncles.

Seeing all the excitement that there was in Gravity Falls, Wendy has felt a mixture of joy and nostalgia. She could not wait to arrive early in the summer. It was all excited. She wrote those very words in her new letter for Dipper and Mabel. She told him also that she had made arrangements with Candy, for the use of computers and Skype. So in that way, she will soon contact with the twins. She was ready to do so, in a few weeks. Or in a few months, if she was not too busy with her work.

Finished writing, Wendy finally put her letter in a colored envelope. Immediately she left the hill behind, went down to the town of Gravity Falls and headed for the postal letterbox. She was ready to mail her letter. Before doing so, the girl looked at the Dipper and Mabel names on the envelope, and then smiled widely. She took a deep breath and opened the door of the mailbox, just about to post the letter.

Then her thought: "See you THIS summer, guys." And finally she dropped her letter in there. Then she closed the door quietly. "Done."

Suddenly, a strong current of air enveloped her. It was unusually cold in the middle of spring. Wendy turned toward the woods, with a long shudder on her back: She did not tremble with cold, but rather with a gloomy restlessness.

The girl looked immensely the dark background of the forest, studying it. There was a strange silence over there. No one knew why. The Wendy's expression had become anxious and half darkened. Then she shook her head immediately. "Damn, what came over me? It's just a forest. It will be just a stupid hallucination, because of fatigue. I have to stop working for too long. ". That said, she went on the road, now finally directed to her house..

Six hours later.

In the bottom of the forest, was hung a strange atmosphere of mystery. The animals had already stopped scream with their verses, for a while '. More forward, down the hill, he lays the stone statuette in the shape of Bill Cipher. The statuette "rested" quiet in the small clearing, surrounded by the silence of nature.

That demon was not really dead or destroyed permanently, but only imprisoned in that block of stone. He wanted a new magical spell in order to free the demon, but it had to be necessarily pronounced by someone.

That said, a strong sudden flurry began to pervade the whole of the forest area. From above, there appeared a small blue spark that slowly turned into a blinding light sphere. With a deafening whistle, the ball finally taken a disturbing form: Was an another demon, incredibly similar to Bill Cipher.

The only difference was that it was a silvery triangle inverted, surrounded by some circles of light that moved around him, in the form of orbiting sphere. He even had a pair of silver wings. And in addition, he had an air of mild and quiet, very unlike Bill Cipher. Another difference was that he had the power to enter the world of mortals ... In the realm of human beings. But only for a short time. While Bill instead had not this power. Indeed, he was forced to remain confined in his kingdom, without never straying.

"Finally, after much wandering in all those parallel universes, I have found you here.". The demon said, approaching the statue of Bill Cipher, and then added still.

"I found you, Bill. My beloved brother. ".

And he touched the rough surface of the statue, with a sad sigh. "Oh, Look at you...You're so pretty bad. When are you going to stop making troubles? Do the evil demon does not help you so right. ".

Eventually, he landed softly on the ground and began to look around. "Nice place for a prisoner like you.". And he began to chuckle a bit '. Then he grew serious, studying more closely the Bill's statuette. "At last I have found you, after all this time. At the beginning it was not easy for me to track you down like that, seeing as you are finished in this world. Fortunately, my powers are then able to sense your presence, after so many explorations from a parallel universe to another. And then lead me to here. You've been gone for a long time. And I realized that you'd be finished in a mess like this. ".

Slowly, the demon began to sense something alive inside that statue. "I hear you. I know that you're alive. Defeated but not destroyed. Now I set you free. Let's see if you managed to redeem yourself in the end, after this defeat. I wonder if you've learned something ... ".

Having said that, he got up quietly in the air and began to glow stronger than ever. There was a violent wind, and soon the whole atmosphere became darker and gloomy, now colored purple.

The demon then began to recite a magic formula, raising a lighted hand toward the statuette. "XAKELOMON JAKARELEN. Now that my brother is released from the stone prison. Now!".

In just a moment, the statue is moved detaching by the ground and stood up in the air, too him. Surrounded by a sphere of blue light, the stone soon began to crumble piece by piece, crumbling under the single eye of anxious demon. And behind that stone crumbled, he could see a golden light source.

Bill Cipher, the mad spirit, was finally coming back.

Now finished the rite of the magic formula, Bill landed docilely on the lawn. He was looking around; He was confused and disoriented. As if he could not remember anything that had happened during his defeat.

Then finally he turned to the man who had freed it, and was horrified. "What? Are really you?". Bill exclaimed, turning to his brother.

The other demon began to ghignazzare satisfied. "Yes, it's me. Are you glad to see me, brother? ".

Bill seethed grunting, with the face mixed of red and green. "As a molasses. What are you doing here? I thought you were in one of those stupid spiritual gatherings yoga, Buddy. ".

The demon named Buddy chuckled a bit ', then returning seriously.

"Actually it is called Buddha, not yoga. My dear ignorant. That it is true art of spiritual meditation, on the perfection of inner peace. ".

As listened to his brother, Bill hated to hear utter such words about peace. And Buddy had not yet finished speaking. "And then I came for you. To free yourself. I had already guessed that you had ended up in this ugly mess. But see you how you were bad pretty? Do the nasty demon will not get you anywhere. ".

Bill grunted again. "This is to be seen. You would have had to leave me here, still in the robe of the statue. I prefer now my prison, rather than seeing your irritating goodness. ".

Buddy chuckled amused. "Irritating goodness ... do not you think you're exaggerating a bit '?." Then he came to his brother, with a brief flutter of his wings.

"No. I'm not exaggerating. Indeed, I do not think you're just came to free me. Dear Buddy, I believe rather that you came to redeem myself ... To convince me to abandon my evil plans. ".

"Oh. In fact, even that is my intention. If nothing else, I am the benevolent spirit "Buddy". The divine bearer of peace. ".

Bill was exasperated, after having heard uttered those ominous words. "If you do not mind, I'd rather call you with your real name: Billy, with the" Y ". Buddy is already irritating to me. ".

Buddy shrugged, almost resigned. "Uff, as you please. Just do not call me in front to the public, to other spirits. I do not want to be confused with you. ".

Finally, he folded his wings to land on the grassy ground.

"But back to the earlier remarks. It's a long time that you do not you see in the world of parallel universes. And even in the family. Your hatred for mortals has kept us separated for too long. And what about your follies? Finish their often in trouble because of this. How much you'll put your head in place? "

"Never". It was the curt reply of Bill Cipher, Folding his arms. "This means that I will have to put aside my diabolic plans and join you to practice Buddha. And that means getting bored to death in that awful place called "The Circle of Peace." No thanks, I prefer the prison. I'm not like you, brother. ".

Buddy Cipher snorted, trying to remain calm. "I know that, Bill. But try to understand, I do this for you, for your own good. This is because I am your brother. You've seen what you've done here, with your stupid delusions of wanting to dominate the world? ". He raised a hand to indicate in the direction of Gravity Falls.

Bill was out of breath when he saw that place. He had almost forgotten that it was finished in the bad adventure just because of Gravity Falls. Then he immediately remembered the hateful Pines, the real cause of his defeat. His hatred began to light up inside him, feeding more and more.

"Yes, I remember it well. I remember everything. ". He had said at the end, the golden demon, with a strong anger that was burning him inside. Then he told himself that it was time of his revenge, after being released from his prison.

"Do not you dare.". Buddy replied, flying toward his brother. "I remind you that you've been here for a long time, because of your folly.".

Bill turned furiously toward the silvery spirit. "And you try to stop me. I can not forget my revenge. Not like that. And you know why? Because I have been humiliated, fought and defeated by those odious twins. And I talk about Ford and Stanley, with their even more odious pro-grandchildren. ".

"You can not, Bill." He protested Buddy, almost desperately. He stopped flying, landing close to Bill. "You can not do it.".

"I must. My revenge can not wait. Now that I'm free, I will could implement my plans. "

"My God. Maybe I shouldn't set free you ... ".

Bill looked sourly his brother. "Already. You would have had to think about it a bit 'before. But now the thing is done. Now let me take my revenge. ".

Then he began to recite some incantations, raising his arms to the sky: "WAKAKOLOM XAKELEM IKAS. Let them come here my faithful servants ... ".

From his hands, he appeared a small red spark but that disappeared immediately. Happened something unexpected. "What!? But what does it mean….". And he looked at his hands, dejected. "My powers ... do not work anymore."

Even Buddy was surprised at first but then after chuckled a little. "Maybe I understood what happened. It's getting interesting ... ".

"What do you mean you, Billy (Buddy)?! Explain yourself! "Bill was very angry about the sudden reaction of his brother.

"See, it's very simple.". Buddy said, rising again in flight. "The confrontation with Stan has almost completely taken your powers, in addition to having defeated you. And by dint of buying the physical form in this world and then be imprisoned here in that block of stone for a long time, you were stayed away from Mindescape ... ..So that you have no longer control on black magic, as once!".

Bill was speechless, he could not believe his ears. Then he looked again at his hands, with his expression now more anxious than ever.

"This is not possible ... I refuse to believe." And so he began to try reciting another magic formula. Nothing, again.

"My brother…". Buddy said, almost affectionately. "That fatal clash had, yes, that was unleashed something out of nothing. And this is indeed the new spell on the Stone Prison. A spell that prevents you from making terrible other criminal acts, blocking you for some time. In practice, the spell did not destroy completely your powers ... In fact, he only BLOCKED them, but definitely!

 _Definitely_. Bill was speechless, listening to that last word. He almost whimpered in desperation. _No, it's not possible. There must be a solution ..._

Buddy could him almost read mind. "Dear Bill, you have to resign yourself for now. Your magic does not work like before. You're harmless now. And you know what that means? That you are no longer the evil demon than once! You lost your powers, because of your greed for power. I hope so much that you have learned this lesson. ".

Bill clenched his fists angrily. "Damn you, Billy! You and your stupid nickname Buddy! ".

"Come on, Bill. Not be acid. I just want to help you. We are brothers, after all. In the family, we are a team. ".

"Too bad, you and I are very different, both being brothers.". He said harshly, the golden demon, crossing his arms.

"You know very well that the union between the Good and the Ugly does not work well as a team.".

"I know it... but we should always try again something.. Do not you think so? The truth is that I miss you very much, Bill. You know how long we're not together? You do not think it would be appropriate to put away the hatchet and bury it forever? ".

Bill began to mumble something, considering. He felt almost ready to be affected a bit '. He thought that Buddy had really down cared about his brother. At which point, maybe he want really to help him...

Immediately he shook his head, almost overwhelmed by his own words. But what I'm saying? I'm getting soft or something? He is the Good, the Bad and I! It does not work like this!

In the end, he turned hard to Buddy. "You can forget it, Billy. I'm not like you! Never gonna happen! Do you forget my revenge? I must do it! ".

Buddy was speechless suddenly. He had been bad for the hard and frosty reaction of his brother.

Outraged, he stared sternly Bill. "Do not ever change you, huh? You've really let me down. You and your stupid pride. you are always the usual selfish and stubborn!".

"And I'm proud, for this! You can not change me what I am, Billy!".

"That's true, but maybe you had forget something important.". That said, Buddy took off much in higher.

"I have powers, and you no. And you know what that means? I want to grieve a punishment, for your crazy behavior. ".

And from his hands together he appeared a small bright blue light sphere.

Bill looked in horror his brother. "What?! You really serious? But you can not do it. I am your brother! And then where is your goodness and your mercy? ".

"I'm serious, Bill. You made me angry, because of you. You do not leave me no choice. But you are quiet. I just want to give you a lesson harmless ... but severe. "

"What do you want me to do?". Bill challenged him hard, trying not to show his fears. He raised his fists, now in the position of a fatal battle against his brother.

There was a silent and disturbing understanding between the two brothers. Almost like in an old western scene, on the challenge between two cowboys.

A few minutes passed in silence that seemed endless, then finally Buddy spoke at his brother. "As I have already said, you do not leave me no choice. I see myself forced to transfer you in an Parallel Dimensions that you hate. ".

But Bill did not seem to want to listen to it at the bottom. "Try it, Billy. If you had dare! I'm not afraid of ... ".

Before he could finish speaking, a beam of light crackling slammed golden demon leaving him breathless. SHAAAASH! Did crash him along the ground, leaving a huge furrow in the ground.

"First I will have to stun you, to not hurt you. So you'll be good, while I transfer you away with me. ". Buddy murmured, now surrounded by a huge blue halo, ready to strike again with his powers.

Bill gasped as he tried to get up and recover from that blow. He felt pretty sore, but still intact.

"First you have to see you with me! But on equal terms! It is not fair to hit a demon remained without powers.". He hissed with harsh voice, against his brother Buddy.

"That's true, but you know ... I do not know another way to make you feel good. You rebel too much! ".

Bill laughed sarcastically at Buddy's comment. "And I'm proud for this! Prepare you for battle! ". Eventually, he recovered quickly getting up and moved toward Buddy with fist raised. He was ready to fight with his brother.

Suddenly, his fist stopped in midair, as if by magic. As if it had been rejected by a mysterious invisible force field. And it went really so.

Buddy was precisely to create that force field, that he used to fend off the attacks of his brother.

"Wha...ehi! This is so unfair, Billy! I can not move me...! ". Bill said, exasperated. He was now motionless and suspended in mid-air, as if he had crystallized his time at that moment.

"it's fair, dear brother. I do this because I do not want to fight you, nor hurt you! I just want to stop you. Stop your madness! ".

So Buddy immediately gave the order to fend off his brother, and his sphere of magnetic force obeyed throwing away Bill.

Bill landed back on the ground, with unprecedented violence. This time, he could not move, because now all aching.

"Done. Now you're harmless. I can take you away quietly with me, here. ". Buddy then raised his hand to his brother and recited her spell. BALAKAMON KERUSON Jerem!

Bill found himself now immersed in a large purple sphere like a soap bubble, and this lifted him off the ground and held him prisoner, freezing it.

Buddy was satisfied with his result. "OK well. Bill, now you prepared to make a nice trip. ". So he uttered a magic formula to make the transfer, to return in Mindescape.

"Release me immediately, Billy!". He protested the yellow triangle as he tried to rebel.

"Too late, dear brother. Have patience ... Now we go away right away, from here. ".

Finally, in the air he opened a giant purple gate leading to the realm of parallel worlds. And Buddy meanwhile created a huge globe which was used to join the two brothers in one trip.

Going into that gate, the two demons disappeared together.

So was closed the "portal", throwing behind an electric beam that spread throughout the clearing. So shortly after the peace had returned to the forest.

A few seconds later, the two demons came in a distant parallel dimension. And Bill knew right away that place: was the great Kingdom of Others Memories, found or lost.

"It's not like the Kingdom of Dreams, where usually you will get power ...".

Buddy said, landing on the ground in the midst of numerous images represented as remembers.

"But at least you will no longer cause trouble in the future. In short, here you will be a prisoner forever, as long as you do not you will become accounts of your mistakes you have committed in the past. In short, you will do here to meditate on your sins, observing the Others remembers. ".

And after he snapped his fingers to free Bill from that bubble.

Golden demon stood up after the fall, with irritated expression.

"Still I do not understand why did you choose this parallel dimension as my new prison ...".

"Well, it's simple.". Buddy said, crossing his arms. "For two reasons. This parallel dimension is a cross between the paranormal and the normal. The Kingdom Memories of Others is a distant corner attached to Mindescape, so it had nothing to do with black magic. Indeed, it is more connected to the Mortal world that to Mindscape, unlike the Kingdom of Dreams.

Here is just a kind of archive that collects and stores all the memories from Earth, from the realm of mortals, in these luminous spheres. So, here you can not do anything to practice magic and then use it to run away. And most of all because you are far without powers ".

Eventually, he took one of the golden balls and pressed with a finger over the surface. So he did magnify the image up to the ceiling. "You know what is this memory?".

Bill knew him: the enlarged image was the memory of the Dipper Pines. His worst enemy, along with Ford. And that memory had shown Dipper trying to destroy Bill to save the great-uncle Ford.

Buddy went still. "The second reason is that for punishment you'll have to stay here to meditate on your bad deeds, observing these memories. Bad things they had done to suffer thousands of innocent people in the past ... ".

And he did enlarge other new memories. They were all of the memories of the whole Gravity Falls. Images that showed memories good the bad, and each had a different emotion.

"I hope you finally understand the true meaning of these emotions: Love, Friendship, Despair, Joy, Sadness, Grief, Happiness ..." Buddy explained, continuing to open other images.

"How many hateful schmaltz. How I hate these things. ". Bill snorted, trying to avoid all these familiar faces present in the memories.

"Exactly!". He replied the silver demon, flying toward Bill. "Your hatred does nothing but worsen the situation with the World of the Spirits. And with you. For this, I want you to think about these things, brother. ". And he snapped his fingers again, making it appear a thick gold chain. He used it to imprison Bill, attacking him in the foot. He brought him to attach to one of the darkest corners of the Kingdom: The angle of Solitude and meditation.

The yellow triangle watched amazed that chain attached to one of his feet and his new position.

"Whaaat? You can not do this to me! I'm The Omnipresent, one of the most powerful and evil demons of spiritual history. "

"Not anymore. You're now a harmless spirit, mostly weak and in material form. At least at present. Dear Bill, now I leave you in your solitude. In the midst of all these memories. Let's see if you finally learn something good. "

Now in material form. Bill thought about those words with gomento, then look at his hands. Because of the defeat with Stan ... Because of my new fitness and my long captivity in the Kingdom of Mortals, I no longer have my powers. Not anymore. Suddenly, he had a strange headache. "Ouch! What a strange feeling ... .strange, yet so familiar. "

Buddy soon learned of his brother's illness.

"Oh, that's normal. It means that you perceive from afar the presence of the paranormal, the Mindespace. But it's still a very small presence. As I have already said, your powers are locked permanently, but not completely destroyed. For this, you have that kind of connection so familiar with Mindescape. After all, you belonged to that world. For this, your body has a tiny magical part that warns that presence. But you do not fool yourself that you could get something: The Kingdom of the Others Memories possesses magical barriers that prevent any contact with the black magic of Mindescape.

"Oh". Bill replied, more and more disheartened.

Then he sat on the ground, watching all those images in the cosmic void. He was trying to figure out how he could return to his true form and get his powers back ...

Buddy sighed. "Look, Bill. You can not do anything in this realm. You're stuck now. You're stuck here, just because you are no longer immaterial. Now I'll leave you here to meditate. Goodbye, my brother. ".

"No! Wait, Billy! I mean ... Wait, Buddy! ". But it was too late. Buddy was gone, leaving only Bill there. And meanwhile the golden demon wondered where he was wrong, to end like that.

Then he turned to the floating memory depicting the Dipper Pines's smiling face. His expression turned grim and furious. "How I hate that kid vulgar. It's definitely worse than his great-uncle Ford. And what about Stan? He humiliated me, defeating me! The whole family Pines will pay me dearly, this affront. You have led me in jail, in this stupid nonsense! I'd like to see you here with me, Dipper! To challenge you! ".

Thus was the beginning of the new Revenge of Bill Cipher.

Meanwhile, at home in Piedmont, Dipper awoke with a start. "Oh my God…!".

Mabel, now wake because of that cry, she turned on the light of the small lamp on the bedside table. "What's up, brother?".

Dipper quickly gasped, to recover the rhythm of his breath, and looked at his sister. "A nightmare. A horrible nightmare! I dreamed that was returning Bill Cipher. "

Mabel was breathless, widened eyes in amazement. "What?! But this is impossible! We have finally defeated that demon! Forever!".

"I know, Mabel." He said the male twin, with his voice shaking. "But I swear it's true. And then it seemed real nightmare! Maybe something is going to happen, bad! ".

Mabel sighed, trying to calm her brother. "Oh, come on. You saw that the demon was defeated, he was never seen again! You have seen it with your eyes, right? And then it's just a dream! ".

Dipper finally calmed down, although it was still a bit 'nervous. "Maybe you're right, Mabel. Maybe it's just a dream ... ".

"Of course it is!". Replied the girl. "Sleep now, brother. You'll see that you do not think us more. Soon you will forget to Bill Cipher. With time. "

Dipper nodded, with a smile now reassured. "Okay, Mabel. Good night."

"Good night, Dipper".

Both, the twins slept soundly.

At the same time, in the Kingdom Memories of Others, Bill was surprised to see that image of Dipper Pines. The ball of light had completely changed in That image no longer seemed a mere memory, indeed seemed rather the interface of a dream. The Dipper's dream, on Bill Cipher.

How was that possible? Bill had no powers, nor the command on dreams and nightmares. He was not as powerful as before. Yet there was something different happened.

What exactly was happened?

Bill thought for a moment, then saw one of Wendy's memories and he tried with that. He raised his hand toward the image of the girl and uttered something magical.

Nothing! It did not happen nothing. The luminous sphere had remained the same, it was still a memory. And Bill did not really more his magical powers.

But then why is it so suddenly changed the memory of Dipper? Bill began to reflect deeply, and soon lit up by recalling the words of his brother:

 _As I have already said, your powers are locked permanently, but not completely destroyed._ _For this, you have that kind of connection so familiar with Mindescape._ _After all, you belonged to that world._ _For this, your body still has a tiny magical part that warns that presence._ Bill looked up at that mountain of images around him. _your powers are locked permanently, but not completely destroyed._

He then began to move toward the floating Dipper's image who was still sleeping peacefully.

_Your body still has a tiny magical part that senses the presence of MindEscape. After all, you belonged to that world._

Now everything was clear. The image of Dipper was changed thanks to Bill mental will. And then the memories, after all, came from the unconscious of a human mind, always close to the stage of dreams. But as he had done exactly Bill to do what?

The demon decided to do a little test, raising a hand toward the floating memory of Ford Pines. He recited some incantations, but again nothing happened.

But what was it that had turned the memory of Dipper in an interface connected to the Kingdom of Dreams?

Then he remembered that he felt an immense hatred toward Dipper as well as a strong anger. And if it was just what had activates the mental will through the last glimpse of his magical powers?

So the Demon began to look deeply Ford Pines's face, trying negative feelings as hatred and anger.

Finally, something changed in Ford's luminous sphere: the remembrance began to take fire, consumed and transformed into a twisted vision gray, now like a nightmare.

"Yup! It is done!". He shouted euphoric the demon, hopping like crazy. Then he laughed metallically. After, he thought for a bit '.

_However, that kind of magic can not help me to escape from this horrible place, is not very powerful as result. But maybe instead it will help me to accomplish my revenge. I just have to figure out a way to exploit it._

_My powers were not destroyed, but only stuck._

_They may only emerge over time. Thanks to my mental will. Maybe it's true what the old saying goes: The the fades wounds and heal with time. They only leave their mark traced of the memory of a new life._

"Yes, it must be so!". And he began to rub his hands, laughing. "I have to have patience to see the fruits of my new mental efforts. So begins my vengeance and my new spiritual life. To be reborn the Omnipresent Demon! ".

Ta-daaah! Here, I think I wrote the longest chapter I've ever done! I hope you enjoyed! Now the next chapter will be dedicated to Stan and Ford Pines!


End file.
